1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved wrapper or package for paint brushes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wedge-shaped paint brush package that erects adjustably to properly accommodate different-sized brushes.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
The use of paperboard structures as containers is well known. These structures are generally economical to produce, simple in form, and easy to assemble.
Paperboard packages have been designed for paint brushes for some time. They have often been of wedge shape and have been designed to protect a brush's bristles and ferrule during handling, shipment, display, storage before and after sale and after use. Further highly desirable uses for these containers include keeping the brush clean of dirt and dust, absorbing the paint solvents used to clean the bristles after use and keeping the bristles from collapsing from the brush's own weight when it is stored.
All of these uses function better when the package fits the brush well. If the package is too tight, the bristles will cramp and warp, and tend to stay warped permanently. If the package is too large the bristles tend to get dirtier, and because larger containers are inherently weaker than smaller containers, will afford less protection to the brush. For these reasons, paint brush manufacturers have found it necessary to provide different packages for differently-sized brushes, despite the additional costs thereby incurred. It would therefore be highly desirable to provide one paint brush package that could adjust to properly fit a number of paint brushes.
Various proposals for paint brush wrappers or packages have been disclosed such as those structures shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,841,273, 2,609,920, 2,216,543, 1,931,293 and 1,852,679. While the packages shown in these devices can be made from paperboard or the like, they are generally designed for one particular paint brush and cannot be easily adapted to accoummodate various sizes of paint brushes.